


In The Driver's Seat

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during When She Was Bad.  Not true happiness, but a nice substitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Driver's Seat

She watched the display, which, even to her practised eye, was beyond the pall. Not even an insignificant fly like Xander Harris deserved to be teased that way. And Angel. It would take someone more self-centred than Cordelia Chase not to notice his pain. That was saying something.

She watched the little bitch leave, then sidled through the crowd. “Hey,” she said.

He didn’t notice her at first. Just stood, staring at the door.

“Angel?” She lay a hand on his arm; gave it a small squeeze. “Hey, handsome.”

“Oh. Cordy. Hi.” His eyes didn’t meet hers. Kept watching where she’d left. Wondering what went wrong.

“Angel, let me drive you home.”

“What?” He looked down at her then, her smile bright even in the subdued light of the Bronze. “I’m okay. I can walk.”

“I know you can, silly. But I’m driving you home.” She took his arm and guided him through the door, straight out towards the street where the Queen C sat parked. She slid her key into the lock, tapping her foot as she waited for him to pull open her door. He finally did, and was barely in the passenger seat when she pulled away. “So, where do you live?”

“Not far.” He pointed down the side street. “I have a basement apartment. Ah, you missed the turn.”

“We’ll get there.” She gunned the engine, heading out of the business section. “I want to show you something first.”

“Listen, Cordy. It’s not that I don’t appreciate this, but ...”

“But you have a girlfriend. Right. I could tell.” Cordelia’s eyes narrowed. “That was cold. What she did. And I should know.” At the edge of town, she started up a dirt road, up Breaker’s Hill. “It’s just a pretty view. I figured you could use it.”

Angel nodded, his face grim. “Whatever you want. Then I really need to get home.”

“Sure.” Cordelia stopped the car at the top of the incline. “You can see the ocean from here. I like to come here sometimes, just to sit. To be alone. It’s nice.”

Angel looked down at the view. “It is nice.” He leaned back into his seat. “Why did she do that?”

“What? The Xander thing? Because she wanted your attention. Because she wanted my attention. Because she could.”

“It’s not like her.” He sighed. “I missed her so much, all summer. All I could think about was seeing her again.”

“But not like this.” Cordelia lay her hand on top of his. He flinched, just slightly, but didn’t pull it away. “Sometimes people change. Even over a summer.” Squeezed his fingers. “I was happy to see you.”

“Cordelia, I don’t...”

“It’s not fair, a big hunk of prime grade ‘a’ like you sitting on the shelf, pining away for some girl who obviously doesn’t appreciate you.” She let go of his hand, then let her own stray up his arm to his biceps. It rested there. “I would appreciate you.”

“You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“Buffy didn’t tell you.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me you two are pinned, or engaged, or something, because the way she was acting...”

“I’m a vampire,” he blurted.

She snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, right. Buffy’s the Vampire Slayer, and she’s been dating a vampire. You know, if you want to turn me off, just tell me you’re gay or something.” Her face fell. “You aren’t gay, are you?”

He reached for the door handle. “I think I should just walk home.”

“No, wait.” She reached over and held the lock down, until he moved his hand away from the door and leaned back into his seat, sighing. “Okay. Maybe you aren’t interested in me for God knows what reason. Maybe you have vision problems, or something. Maybe you really are hung up so far on Buffy... No, wait.” She giggled. “Come on. What is your damage? I mean, vampire.”

He turned to her, fangs extending, eyes glowing, forehead wrinkling, meeting her shriek with a growl. After a moment he shook it off, his once more handsome visage serious. “Vampire,” he said softly.

Her body pressed against the driver door, she shook with fright. “Don’t bite me. Don’t bite me. Please don’t...”

“I’m not going to bite you.” He reached out a hand to her, but she drew even further back. “I don’t bite people,” he said with resignation. “I have a soul. And now, I’m getting out and walking home. I’m sorry I frightened you.”

“A soul?” she squeaked. “What the hell does that mean?” She relaxed just a touch, pulling slightly away from the door. “You aren’t going to hurt me, are you? Unless this is some sort of trick.”

“No trick.” His expression was earnest. “What would it accomplish? If I wanted to, I could have drained you dry anytime this evening. I have a soul. It means I don’t do that any more.” He reached for the handle again. “You’ve been really nice to me tonight. Really, I don’t know why people say those things about you.”

“What things?” Her eyes blazed. “Listen, mister, if being a vampire hasn’t scared off Little Slayer Two Shoes, it won’t scare off me. So, maybe you are a vampire, well, so what? You’re still a hotty, Angel, um, whatever your name is. And I’ll have you know I’m one tenth Navaho. So I understand prejudice and stuff. I’m sensitive.”

Angel was smiling. “Uh huh. Anything else?”

“Just this.” She hurled herself out of the driver’s seat as close to him as she could, without catching her skirt on the stick shift. When she pressed her lips against his, he raised an eyebrow, but didn’t push her away. Not even when she slid the tip of her tongue between them. The kiss deepened, lasting until she pulled back. “Hey,” she panted. “Some of us need to breathe.”

“I’m sorry.” The brief break was enough to make him reconsider what they were doing. “Cordy, I don’t want you to think I’m using you. Because of B...”

She cut him off with another kiss. “Answer one thing. Are you here with me because you’re trying to get back at her, or because you find me attractive?”

“To be honest? A bit of both.”

“Good enough. I’m not a little girl, Angel. And I’m not playing games. I’m not a tease.” She shifted, reaching for the buckle of his belt. “Do you want me, right here, right now?”

He groaned, as her hand brushed against the bulge in his groin. His nod was all she needed.

She undid the top button of his slacks, and slowly drew down the zipper. The head of his cock peeked out over his black boxers. She pulled them down and released him. “Yeah,” she cooed. “You want me.”

He raised her short skirt even higher, as she straddled him. “I think I ripped something,” he said, as her black thong came apart in his hands.

“That’s okay,” she whispered in his ear. “I have a thousand of them.” She kissed him again, then wiggled against his tip before thrusting down and taking him inside.

He rocked into her, building a steady rhythm, until his body stiffened, his eyes glowing again, this time with passion. He grabbled her choker and tugged, but she screamed.

“Not that! It’s platinum!” She guided his hands to her back zipper, and he pulled it down. Her dress fell about her waist, revealing the little lacy black bra. She undid the front clasp, releasing the curves of her breasts. “I know you want to give me a little love bite, right?”

He nodded.

She lifted up her right breast, stroking the underside. “Here, if you have to.”

He tried to fight the feeling. “No. Can’t.” The scent of the blood pumping through purple veins was intoxicating.

“Go ahead. I want to see. Will it hurt?”

“Only in a good way,” he growled, as he surrendered, biting into soft, smooth flesh. Fresh human blood so long denied tempted him, but he managed to keep himself to a mouthful.

The pull of his lips as he drank her in went straight to her core, and she buckled, as he came inside her.

She slumped forward against his chest, lying for a moment, her cheek against his cool skin and red silk shirt. She had to remember to breathe. “Angel,” she moaned.

He stroked his fingers through her long dark hair. “Thank you,” he sighed. He was about to kiss her again when she pulled back. “Oh god, what did I...?”

She shifted around, opening her glove compartment and pulling out a box of Certs, handing him a mint. “Blood breath.”

He laughed, as she sat in his lap, looking out over the gentle lapping waves, his arms around her waist.

After a time she climbed back into the driver’s seat, rearranging her clothing. “Don’t think this has to change anything,” she said. “I had a really great time tonight, but I know you still care about Bitchy.”

“It changes things,” he answered, taking her hand in his. “It changes things.”


End file.
